Child's chairs are used in various places, but mostly in various kinds of schools, day care centers and libraries. Child's chairs come in only a few sizes and as a result, often the child's feet don't reach the floor when sitting in a child's chair, an undesirable handicap for children using or working on their motor skills while sitting in the chair and particularly for handicapped children. Chairs with adjustable legs are known, as evidenced by Published U.S. Patent Application 20040041453, but such chairs are complex and more expensive and therefore are not readily available. Almost all of the child's chairs in existence are of a non-adjustable kind.
Footstools and items like books can be used, but are expensive or the wrong height and in any case quickly get moved out of a useful location by the child. Similar needs exist in rehabilitation centers, nursing homes, etc. for both children and adults. What has long been needed, and is satisfied by the invention, is a simple, relatively inexpensive, easy to use product to satisfy this long felt need and that is provided by the invention disclosed herein.